1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a concrete screeding device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved hand screed implement that consists of a handle interconnected at a specific angular relationship to a clamping device adapted for holding a screed panel or plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen numerous types of devices which include a rapid clamping element in their necessary structure. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,850 teaches a carrying device that includes a pair of conventional vise grip pliers having a carrier handle attached. The device is useful in removing cans containing trees, bushes and shrubs from the ground as it provides what is essentially a quick release carrying implement. A recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,278 provides yet another teaching of a particular tool or implement that includes a vise-grip plier of conventional type within its combinative structure. Thus, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,278 consists of an elongate brace adapted for interlocking insertion into the handle of locking pliers thereby to allow the locking of pliers on a difficult-to-remove bolt, screw or the like in order to exert increased rotational force for removal. This device simply enables a greater and more controllable torque force to be applied to whatever the object seized by the plier implement.